Kiss ME Again!
by Blah in Blame
Summary: Heavy yaoi. After the union of Genisis and Kogarasumaru, Ikki is trying to take hold of the entire situation, whilst Kazu is trying to hold off Ikki.


By – Phoenix

Summary – Sano/Kazu. Heavy yaoi. After the union of Genisis and Kogarasumaru, Ikki is trying to take hold of the entire situation, whilst Kazu is trying to hold off Ikki.

**A/N –** Sorry guys! I've been away for many months now, but I have returned, far better than before, health wise as well. :) Hope you like it guys!

I don't own Air Gear, or any of the characters.

XXXXXXXXX

"Kiss me again." The young boy demanded. Sano looked down at him before connecting his lips with Kazu's. The blonde moaned a little into the kiss, sending shivers down Sano's spine, enticing him again. They literally just finished having sex, and yet, Kazu needed him again like it all had just begun. Not that Sano was complaining. Well, maybe he had a thing or two about having sex in his brand new, leather interior, _expensive_ car, but that was quickly pushed aside as the kiss broke and Kazu _pleaded_ to be touched. The older smirked, before moving his hands down the sides of the naked and sweaty body beneath him, earning a groan at the glacial pace. He placed his weight on his right hand above Kazu's head, and his left on Kazu's aching penis before ever-so-slowly moving it from the base to the tip.

Sano was like that; he did things to tease; only to create a friction of agony and ecstasy, such things found in both their fast-paced sex and slow lovemaking. He enjoyed causing Kazu writhe beneath his hands as he played with his pleasurable sensations. It drove Sano crazy, bringing himself so close to complete satisfaction when Kazu was having an orgasm, screaming nothing but his name. The only thing that could draw him into that same oblivion, was seeing Kazu's eyes, when they're like this; Sano on his knees in between Kazu's thighs, leaning his frame so he could see the younger completely, stroking his attentive member, Kazu arching his back with hunger and growling in frustration.

Sano pecked his lover's cheek, wanting to see his eyes, he knew, Kazu would look at him with _those_ eyes. Eyes that told him every thing and yet tried to hide it all. Eyes that said 'I need you, want you… I love you' but those words never come out. It was when Kazu looked at Sano that they'd both loose control; coming and crying out, that searing exotic toxin running through their bodies. Even though they've felt it many times before, it seems to change a little every time; Sano would be a little to puffed, making Kazu punch him, Kazu would smile with his eyes closed, making Sano feel like the luckiest guy on Earth.

Kazu bucked into that skilled and tormenting hand as Sano kissed his neck, placing a few here and there, trying to find… _that_ spot, he sucked and licked, Kazu moaned and thrust his head backwards.

The scream came next. The name he calls as semen spills out from the tingling slit of his man-hood. Sano felt his own release come close, and moved from Kazu's neck to his lips. Parting them instantly, plunging his tongue towards his throat, meeting Kazu, they intertwine, break, and intertwine again. Sano moved his hips down and placed his hand onto his length, then started stroking. It's true, Sano is well endowed, but that only promotes the reason to regularly make love. It doesn't bother Kazu, it did at one stage, when they first started having sex, exploring each other's bodies, but when it came down to screwing hard and fast in the back seat of a Mercedes, Kazu couldn't give a fuck. Well actually he could, a really good one…

Both ends were excellent lovers, and having sex four or five times a week was fantastic, though somewhat compulsive. Unfortunately Kazu was still under the age of 18, so they couldn't get married, or move in together. Or have sex.

Kazu is always very sensual, and Sano likes to please, usually with his mouth, so they work well together in bed. Or in the backseat of Sano's now sexed up car, as it seems. The smell of their sweat and come was just so strong… and the sound of their skin slapping together rhythmically, their moans and yelps, could make anyone get off. Though it wasn't as if anyone could see; one, it was about 1:30 in the morning, two, it was pitch black because it was 1:30 in the morning, and three, their body heat and ragged breaths had fogged up all the windows. Life was easy.

Kazu continued kissing Sano over and over again, trying to claim his lips and keep them. Sano moaned as their bodies connected fully, Sano not being able to hold himself up any longer, creating an even deeper passionate kiss. Kazu wrapped his legs instinctively around Sano's waist, his hands already around strong shoulders. Sano had, quite some time ago, climaxed, but it was almost unnoticed by both minds. The kisses were sucking both of them into a hot frenzy, such dangerous territory if they cared for sleep.

With that thought, Kazu moaned once again before breaking the kiss for the last time, resting his head on the leather seat. The form lying atop him was gasping, as was he, and trying to reclaim lost and partially unwanted senses. Kazu brought his hand from Sano's head, which was now pursuing a spot on the blonde's chest, and let it slip to the side. The car was spacious enough for them to curl up and go to sleep comfortably, but somehow, Sano's bed sounded much more appealing. It was just a matter of getting there. Kazu's house was closer, but he had told his sister that he was sleeping at Ikki's house for the weekend, and he told Ikki that he was sleeping at Sano's house for the weekend. He also called Sano and demanded he pick him up, so he could come over. Or just come.

Life was very easy.

Sano was closing his eyes, drifting into off into his pervy 'la-la' land, when Kazu shook him, a little choked from the weight on his chest, and murmured "let's go home." Sano couldn't help but smile in the way Kazu classified Sano's spacious million-dollar mansion as 'home'. He lifted his head to look the blonde in the eyes, and smirked. "You can drive."

Kazu laughed lightly, and muttered 'I wish' under his breath. Sano pushed himself up off the smaller boy, turned and straightened his body into a sitting position, then huffed. Kazu did the same, not pleased about the fact that he would now have to get dressed and endure a 20 mile car drive from the, car park…? to Sano's mansion. It occurred to Kazu that he didn't actually know where they were. A city lot maybe? No, he could smell… salt. The beach? He honestly didn't care much for the location of the car. Just the man in it.

As Kazu pondered, he also thought of something else. He didn't actually _have_ to get dressed, and, if he pulled the right strings, he could definitely find 'something' to amuse himself on the way home. Kazu had established a seemingly 'innocent' foothold in the relationship, but one particular thought was swimming in his covert young mind, seemingly dictating his actions… _Sano wasn't the only one that liked to tease._

They both escaped the cold air quickly, retaining their clothes as they wiggled about in the front seat. Sano yanked on his shirt and slacks, (he's a fan of letting air tickle his balls), while Kazu just barely pulled on his boxers. _Barely_ meaning letting them hang dangerously low on his hip, with a faint shadow of dark-blonde pubic hair showing. Sano stared at Kazu's dark purple boxers, a little longer than intended, before turning his head, attempting to clear it of all straying sexual, erotic, non-driving related thoughts. It didn't help though, when Kazu parted his lips and whimpered softly, for no apparent reason. Sano was about to ask him what was making him so hot, when the blonde jumped the gun, and told the brunette to take them both home quickly. Very, very quickly.

Sano started the car at light speed. Kazu, however, wasn't going to let him have a chance. Not 10 minutes into the long drive and Kazu started playing his fun little game. He looked at Sano, admittedly a little concerned for the consequences, some of which are he wouldn't mind at all, and began his assault. While Sano was concentrating on the road, Kazu let out a loud moan and began gasping of his own accord, making himself hard, which was clearly visible to Sano. Said boy turned his head to see 'the eyes' staring at him intently. The car wasn't travelling superbly after that. Luckily there weren't any cars on the opposite side of the road this time of night. Sano corrected his new baby, and spoke hoarsely. "Do you want me to pull over?" Kazu didn't answer at first, but a firm "_no_" could be made out between pants, Sano felt disappointed at the abrupt rejection. Then Kazu spoke again, "_But you can do what you want with me_."

Sano's jaw dropped, and his dick rose. The man smirked, as he realised this was one of Kazu's games that he rarely saw. He wanted to play to. He put the car on cruise control and dropped one hand to his thighs. The brunette undid his zipper, releasing the straining muscle completely, then placed his hand on the back of Kazu's head and brought it slowly down to his length. The younger immediately began to engulf the muscle, sucking and licking as much as he could without gagging. He bobbed his head, cupped his balls, and made loud popping sounds, just like the porn stars. He used his free hand to stroke the base of Sano's nine inches, and sucked the tip with hollowed cheeks, only to result in Sano pushing his head further down, almost choking the poor boy. He moaned and cursed as the blonde did one hell of a job on him, making him come faster than expected. Kazu smiled a little as he got dressed, the thick savoury glug of cum down his throat, Sano was still trying to recover, and the car wasn't steering correctly. Fortunately they arrived home safely, and before they even got in the door Sano and Kazu were against the wall, hall table, kitchen table, couch, stairs (which was very handy yet uncomfortable) then finally their bed.

XXXXXXXXX

That morning, Kazu woke to find himself alone in Sano's king size bed. Not something that was completely unusual, but Kazu certainly didn't relish the feeling. The dismay left, fast, as the sound of a shower running next door filled his ears. Sitting up almost immediately, Kazu crept out of bed and across the spacious master bedroom to the énsuite. He used his expert stealth to open and close the sliding door without Sano noticing. He moved around the grey tiled floor that was covered with towels and clothes. Sano's back was turned to the young jet, the glass slightly fogged from the warm steam, placing the images of their night in the car buzzing around in his mind, and creating a god-like look as the iron clock rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, letting the water pour down his face.

The student moved towards the shower, deciding that making a noise was taboo for some reason, as he opened the shower door he flung himself towards the older with all the compassion he could muster, with his back starting to hurt like a bitch. Huh. Sano yelped at the sudden surprise of another body with him in a private shower. To Kazu's relief the he wasn't wearing underwear, since Sano sometimes tries to dress him for the couple of hours sleep he manages between sex and, you know, life, as water melted into his now warm skin.

It really didn't take long for the older to wrap his arms around the wet boy, kissing him on the forehead and whispering 'good morning' into his ear. They both looked at each other before joining at the lips, in a long lazy kiss. Nothing could feel better to Kazu than to have Sano's mouth to his, and arms wrapped firmly around his body. Kazu felt… safe. So comfortable and at ease. He was silently thanking whomever it was that let them meet, even if Sano's a big perve that can't keep his hands to himself, even that aspect put a smile on Kazuma's face. He was Kazuma's big perve. But they both _wanted_, no… _needed_ to be together. Even in the shower, with nothing to do but kiss and play.

Sano was rubbing his hands up and down the blonde's back, smoothing them over thin built hips, and rubbing his thumbs in the slight dip in his pelvis. Humming softly as his hands slowly dipped further into the boy's pelvis, tickling curly hair at the beginning of his lover's half-hardness, whilst nibbling and grazing Kazu's new love bites from last night. The blonde rolled his shoulders back a little; the bites were still a little tender, though he moved his hips flush against Sano's in anticipation. He moaned a little when Sano's hands travelled around and groped them both.

And cursed when Sano stroked rapidly.

He groaned and tightened his grip on the pinkish muscles. Kazu threw his head back and yelped at the new pleasure. Coughs and splutters came next as the boy moaned into the pelting water. A chuckle came from the other, moving his hand faster as more moans were heard. Finally, after what seem as an eternity of bliss, they both cried out with euphoria, letting the torrid heat trapped under their skin seep through. Collapsing on the tile floor and panting heavily, the sat against the grey and white wall, arms around one another. Sano reached up and turned off the water. "So." He said, spurring Kazu's attention, kissing his crown. "How did you sleep?"

XXXXXXXXX

"Ah," Sano exasperated, "it's Saturday, how come the weekend went so quick?" Kazu looked up from his bowl of good hearty breakfast and raised an eyebrow at him. Sano moved to sit next to the blonde, taking the bowl from underneath Kazu, with the spoon he'd just picked up, and dug in. Kazu just stared. Sano seemed more of an overgrown kid than an adult. Besides the fact that he'd stolen (and was now munching away at) Kazu's multi-coloured cereal, Sano was wearing nothing but his rocket-patterned boxers that he'd been given for Christmas. The geeky-gorgeous brunette locked onto Kazu's gaze, attempting to give a sexy glare, but failed as milk leaked out his mouth. "You feral!" Kazu laughed, as he shoved him. Sano simply shrugged at stood up, with the bowl in hand (still munching away), and headed for the terrace. Kazu followed the man with his eyes, Sano caught this and swayed his hips a little, letting his boxes sit perfectly on his toned ass.

Once out in the morning sun, he settled himself in his hammock, hearing the plod of Kazu's bare feet come closer. Once he'd started swinging side to side, Kazu stopped him, manoeuvred carefully beside him and snuggled into his chest, then began swinging again. Sano hummed as he ate another mouthful, then spooned another, feeding it to Kazu.

"That was mine, you know, you should be giving me more."

"Well, technically it's mine, since I bought it, so you should really be saving me some." Kazu smirked. Sano put a loop on his tongue, and stuck it out to Kazu, who scraped it off with his teeth and a blush on his face. He leaned his forehead on Sano's well-built shoulder, smelling his expensive cologne, Christian something; that smelled really good, feeling their warmth merge together. Sano measured when he could place the bowl on the ground without toppling off. Kazu wrapped his arm around Sano's waist, holding him in place, and in thanks, Sano kissed him lightly and rested his forehead on Kazu's.

They stayed there for a long time, just swaying, the sun hitting all the flowers, which greeted it with outstretched petals, the smell of freshly clipped grass and the hum of a bird near-by, it just seemed surreal.

It was decided by fate, in that very moment, the phone would ring. Both huffed, Kazu not wanting to let go as Sano lifted himself out of the moment they were sharing. Kazu cursed loudly, generally at the phone rather than the person calling, as if it should know what time it can ring out. He couldn't hear what Sano was saying, but judging by the pacing around the island bench in the kitchen, it would be Spitfire. Sano kinda had two sides, you know, one at home, one at work? Though Genisis wasn't a paying job, it was a shitload of responsibility, especially for an 'advisor', like Sano.

Kazu didn't like to think about Genisis, or Kogarasumaru for that matter, or their merge, or the teams. Everything was so screwed up right now. Ikki was going ape shit at the party, when Simca was preaching to him about Tropium and the Sky King, he really lost it, when the riders went home, he kept asking Sano all these questions about the Tower, and his position, and responsibility yadda yadda yadda. Kazu wasn't really pissed at Ikki, good for him for becoming one of the most powerful team leaders of Japan, but whenever he has a shit storm about this crap, it all gets dumped on Kazu. Not Onigiri, or Buccha, but his 'bestest friend', who has to deal with his sorry ass every friggin' day. Nights too, if they're training that late, which usually entails having dinner at Onigiri's and crashing at Kazu's. He complains about that too, saying that they need a secret base they can sleep in, so they can train early in the morning too, like the team consists of Ikki-droids instead of his friends. He's just constantly ordering people around, and then complaining some more, always letting Kazu feel the full brunt of it. It can get pretty bad too. Just like when Ringo saw him and Aki- "Kazu!"

"Huh?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Over there-ish" Kazu pointed off to the left. Sano looked at him quizzically, as if Kazu was a Zen Master with a long grey moustache thinking philosophically… Well, maybe not, but Sano was interested in what Kazu was thinking on, since he had a little frown on his face, and his was nose had turned up the slightest. "So…" He opened. "Who was that?" "Spitfire, he wanted to let me know about a meeting tomorrow, just take half an hour or so." Kazu stared swinging again, as if to swat all pissy thoughts away. Sano grabbed the canvas, and climbed in. Kazu didn't move over at first, but rolled a little as his boyfriend wrapped his right arm around him. They're spooning in a hammock. That one's new.

Sano pressed his nose to Kazu's knotted hair, kissing his head and neck, trying to get him to talk. One of the biggest obstacles with Kazu, is that he thinks that nobody else would need to know about his problems, and he hides a lot of his emotions from others. Some of the fights he gets into, though they may end well for him, tend to look like he never had a chance in hell. Sano has been relentlessly trying to get him to open up, but Kazu had always had an aversion to letting out his feelings. Probably to do with the absence of his parents, Sano can relate on that basis, but it isn't healthy for Kazu to keep it bottled up. Well, it's okay for Kazu, but not for the unlucky sucker that gets clocked by him.

Kazu got it. Sano cares. Kazu doesn't. He couldn't give two shits about his own problems. You deal with them, they're right there and you take care of them. That's all. But with Sano pushing him to 'open up', it sorta makes everything worse, 'cause it all comes at once and backs up on him. It also makes him feel like crap. And he didn't want to spoil their morning any more, so he tried to brush him off with an "I'm just tired" which seemed to work for the most part, except the fact that Sano's way to smart for his own good, and no doubt this will come back later to bite Kazu in the ass, maybe literally.

Sano just held Kazu closer, tightened his grip the most important thing in the world. Kazu gave him a smile, which helped the mood. They were both exhausted from last night. They must've done it at least 6 or 7 times. They had a break around 2:30, went into the kitchen and found a small fondue container in the fridge, which was fun. And tasty, especially when Kazu was laying on the bench, legs apart, Sano had poured a little chocolate on his balls, and it dribbled further down his ass, which he was more that happy to clean up. That was maybe the third time Sano's licked Kazu there. The boy wasn't one for deeply gay acts, but sometimes, very rarely, he'd indulge Sano, and let him get off on it. Speaking of which, Kazu whipped around when he felt a poking in his thigh.

"What the hell are you thinking about?"

Sano shifted, erection obvious in his rocket boxers. How fitting. He leaned closer, running his tongue over his eyetooth; Kazu's blush was getting redder, as Sano whispered in his ear.

"I was thinking about last night. When you were beneath me, gasping, wanting so much more, wanting me. Writhing when I moved inside you, nice and slow, our kisses. You moaning, screa-" It was enough for Kazu, his hands were at each side of Sano's face, their lips meeting in short sweet kisses. Sano helped him roll over, practically on top of him, and let his hands fall to Kazu's hips and those arresting gold locks shining in the sunlight. The kisses didn't push boundaries, they weren't lazy either, they were… private. As if their kisses were a thankyou. So many thankyous. Sano rubbed Kazu's back, aware that he must be sore, still kissing, both smiling at one another, the air a lot lighter between them, and the world was suddenly gone again.


End file.
